


somewhere we can be alone

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: malec oneshots [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Closets, Ficlet, Ficletinstruments week 5 - Forbidden, Fluff and mild angst, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, both figurative and literal, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: The occupants of the Royal Court of Alicante are all very busy. The Kings of Edom and Idris are busy with negotiations (read: very thinly veiled threats), holed up in one of the offices on the other side of the castle. Their respective Queens are doing the actual diplomatic work in the room next door, having decided not to even try to get a word in edgewise in the same room as their husbands’ posturing and bragging about the sizes of their armies. The Princess of Idris, Isabelle, is off riding with Catarina, one of the court ladies from Edom.And the Crown Princes of these nations, born and bred as hereditary enemies, Magnus and Alexander?Well.





	somewhere we can be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Forbidden **
> 
> here, have a teeny tiny royalty!au ficlet which i might continue one day bc i really like it
> 
> sorry the summary is like half the fic
> 
> and uh yeah the title is from taylor swift's Love Story

The occupants of the Royal Court of Alicante are all very busy. The Kings of Edom and Idris are busy with negotiations (read: very thinly veiled threats), holed up in one of the offices on the other side of the castle. Their respective Queens are doing the actual diplomatic work in the room next door, having decided not to even try to get a word in edgewise in the same room as their husbands’ posturing and bragging about the sizes of their armies. The Princess of Idris, Isabelle, is off riding with Catarina, one of the court ladies from Edom.

And the Crown Princes of these nations, born and bred as hereditary enemies, Magnus and Alexander?

Well,  _ they  _ are in the armory, as far away and secluded and unguarded as they could get. The room is cold, and smells sharply (but not unpleasantly) of metal and leather and ancient stone, with huge storage cupboards full of armour and gear lining the walls.

The door is locked from the inside, but Magnus and Alec aren’t taking their chances, so they’ve found one that isn’t full of gear and crammed themselves into it, both of them decidedly too tall, but neither of them caring, because it makes them press close, keep every word to a murmur against skin.

“I missed you  _ so much,  _ darling,” Magnus says, a note of desperation in his voice at finally getting Alexander truly alone. “Six months is far too long.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus, really. The whole deal with the Seelie Court took longer than we expected. Were you getting my letters, at least?”

“Yes, and they were lovely, if a little copious. My father thinks I’m maintaining a relationship with Idris so I can, and I quote,  _ ‘get my way with them when I’m king’, _ ” Magnus says, and Alec snorts.

“Oh, the world isn’t even  _ ready  _ for when the two of us are king. Like, we’re 17 and our parents are only in their 50s, but when the time comes, I’m changing a few things around here.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“Like Idris and Edom being rival states. Like the constant messages my siblings and I have been told our whole lives about putting our duties first and our relationships and happiness second, at best. Like how I’ve had to keep  _ this,” _ Alec pulls Magnus’ hand to his lips, “— a secret for three years.”

“Has it truly been three years?” Magnus wonders absently out loud, as Alec leans in to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss, letting himself relax a little and put the constant fear of being  _ caught  _ and  _ punished  _ and  _ banned from seeing him  _ to the back of his mind.

“Yeah. We were 14, remember? Just kids. Look where we are now,” Alec says, still so close that his lips brush Magnus’ with every word.

“What, in the cupboard at the back of the freezing cold armoury?”

“Oh, hush,  _ Your Highness, _ ” Alec says, grinning. “Just kiss me. We might not have long.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! this was really fun ngl i love writing characters as royalty
> 
> comments/kudos/feedback always appreciated xx


End file.
